


Impulse Purchase

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList Picture Prompt Double Drabble Challenge, 2012





	Impulse Purchase

No one would ever accuse Ezra P. Standish of being impulsive, far from it. His decisions were always remarkably well thought out and all of the repercussions of his actions considered. So what had compelled him to such a rash act? It was as if the object had called to him and perhaps it had. It spoke to something deep in his soul. 

At first glance the quality seemed rather lacking but upon further study the nuance of the piece seemed to appear. The blending shades of the watercolor giving the impression of being an outsider looking... no intruding upon a private scene. He felt that if he looked closely enough he might see his reflection in the glass pane. 

The men pictured, even with their faces obscured, exuded danger, strength and something more. There was an ease in their stance that spoke of trust... of friendship. 

The fact that Chris and Vin could have posed for the piece was not lost on him. Some might postulate his psyche was telling him he still felt the outsider. That was not the case. Instead it served as a reminder of friendship offered and received.

Ezra gazed upon his purchase and smiled.


End file.
